I'll Remember the Eyes...
by Ishida Minami
Summary: When the one Koushiro secretly loves is in a car accident, how will it effect him? Yaoi!


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. -.- We all know that it belongs to Toei, who completely screwed it up in the end by having Yamato and Sora get married. Whatever happened to the good old Taiora?! I mean, I didn't mind them DATING...well, it DID bothered me, but getting MARRIED? That literally drove me crazy, plus the fact they threw Takari out the window. Bastards. Oooops...^^;;; I'm ranting now. Anyway, if I did own Digimon, Taichi and Sora would've gotten married, and Mimi and Jou, and Takeru and Hikari. There. I rest my case.

A/N: This is a poem I wrote like, in February. I remember I wrote it that month cause I dated it. XD I was so proud of myself for writing a poem without killing a billion brain cells! Ok, I support Yamashiro(and Taito if there was no Taiora, and even if there was, I'd still like Taito), so this is a Yamashiro. My first one. ^^ And the first I've ever done with yaoi. However, there's nothing bad in it. This is in Koushiro's POV, with parts of the poem inserted along the way. So, I own my poem and don't steal it. P 

I'll Remember the Eyes...

"Hey, Koushiro!"

I turned around to see Yamato standing behind me, smiling with that glamorous smile that shined. It always lightened my day...to see that smile. It was brighter than the sun and the part of his face I couldn't help looking at were those beautiful blue eyes. "Yamato!"

He slid his arm around my shoulder in a friendly manner, and I flushed so suddenly that I was embarrassed. Never had I told him just how I felt about him...I was scared. Scared of how much I loved him and how he might react to my sudden affections. I mean, he was every girl's dream, and I'm sure he would soon fall in love...but not with me. 

"Why are you so red?" he asked, poking my cheek with a finger. This only made my face flush even more. "Stop!" I wailed.

He did and looked at me, his arm still around my shoulder. "Are you coming?"

"Huh?" I looked at him, puzzled. This gave good excuse to look into those eyes that I loved so much.

"The concert, silly! My band is performing tonight at my dad's station, remember?"

"Oh yeah! That one!" I giggled, knowing I never did know. I would go. I'd just have to tell my mom this was very important to me...because I would never miss the concert of the one I loved. "You can count on me being there!"

"Great! Catch you later after school!" He lightly punched my arm with his free hand and then took his arm off my shoulders and walked down the hall, waving back to me as he squeezed his way to class.

I waved, still blushing and feeling light headed. What just happened? Is he finally seeing the signals...? Or am I just imagining? I shrugged and headed for class, unable to rid of the smile that remained on my face.

_Blue Eyes Blue,_

_How you sang for me,_

_Dancing with such radiant light,_

_Light that everyone could see._

The last class was difficult for me to concentrate in. Miyako kept glancing at me, looking at me with such intenseness, you'd think she was trying to see if I had a zit on my face. I could tell she was looking at me, and it started annoying me after a bit. If I didn't stop her soon, I would have a pair of holes on my face from her eyes. "Miyako, you're making me so uncomfortable..."

"But you're not talking to me! You're making me uncomfortable!" she complained.

"You know that I don't talk much when I'm busy working on my programs," I pointed out, looking at her.

She turned red with anger and looked back at her screen. "Whatever. You never tell me what's going on! You know, I'll just start a convo with you!" She looked at me again, but I ignored her, focusing on the event that happened just before this class started.

"Fine! I don't care if you're listening or not! I'm telling what I wanna tell now! I heard that Sora has the hots for Yamato and is planning on asking him out tonight!"

I jumped up from my seat and stared intently at her. "You're lying!" I screeched. "She does not! It won't happen!"

"How would you know!?" she replied, jumping out from her own seat to glare back at me. "You're just jealous that you can't get Yamato to like YOU!"

"That's not true!" I cried, looking around the room to see people looking at us. The teacher just pushed his glasses back up his nose(which reminded me of Jou everytime I saw that action) and said, "Please talk the love quarrel outside."

"LOVE QUARREL?!" we screamed together.

"What makes you think I'd date him?!" Miyako cried in embarrassement.

"What makes you think I'd go out with a loud mouth gossiper?!" I realized that should've been left unsaid the minute her hand met my face. "I'll keep my mouth shut around you from now on."

"I'm sorry....," she whispered as everyone slowly took their time to begin working. "You know, you should really think about trying to get a girl!"

"Why?" I asked casually, knowing it wasn't a girl I wanted. It was Yamato I wanted.

"Because...you're so lonely! I mean, even I have a boyfriend! Ken's just so perfect in every way!"

"Stop trying to make me jealous...and you know who I like..."

She just shrugged. "Sometimes you just have to move on in life."

I always hated when she said that...and finally, the bell rang. "Sweet mother!" I shouted, turning my computer off and running out of the room to try and catch Yamato. Running, I finally found him...but what I saw nearly tore me apart. He was talking to Sora! I couldn't believe my eyes! "Yamato!"

He turned around with such speed, I thought he'd fall over. His face lightened up quickly. "Hey! Come on over here and join us!"

My throat tightened as he invited me over. Join us? Why...? Why did he pick her? I slowly walked over there, trying to keep my head up high and bit my lip as I slowly trudged along the floor.

_Blue Eyes Blue,_

_How I loved you,_

_Those eyes that sparkled,_

_So very, very Blue._

"What's wrong?" I looked at him as he stared at my face with concern. "Do you not feel well?" He reached over to touch my forehead, which I quickly blushed again, not withdrawing from the hand. "You feel a little warm...will you be able to make it to the concert?"

"Of course! I'm just a little hot...that's all! I wouldn't miss your concert for anything!" I giggled. I noticed Sora looked at us oddly. Somehow, I think she was getting the feeling Yamato was acting a little too friendly with me...but I didn't care. I finally had him all to myself...

"I better head off to rehearsals. We need to make sure we have everything down before we start tonight."

Both Sora and I nodded. "See ya," he said, lightly punching my arm as he walked by. I turned red again and watched him walk out. "He's perfect."

I looked at Sora after she let that statement slip. She was blushing too, staring dreamily after him. I couldn't help but feel jealous. It was as if this was some competition for his affections. "I know."

"What?" she asked, looking at me. "Did you say what I think you just said?"

"Did I say what?" I shrugged and headed down the same path that Yamato had just walked. I felt light headed from the events and the feeling that somehow, Sora knew that I liked Yamato and was in a race to win his heart before I could. My hand tightened on my school bag as I put my good shoes on and headed home to get ready for the concert.

***

"Bye mom!" I called as I ran out the front door. "Bye, Koushiro! Have a good time!"

"I will!" I heard the door close behind me and I raced down the apartment stairs and to the television station that Yamato's dad worked at. As I made it there, I saw Yamato standing outside talking to Takeru. "Yamato!"

They both turned their heads to welcome me as I ran over to them and stopped. "Hey!" Takeru smiled.

Yamato punched me again lightly on the arm. "Hey! You look a lot better than earlier! I'm glad you're feeling better. I was so worried that you were getting the flu or something."

"Oh, no, I'm ok! I wasn't getting sick. I think I was just a little tired, that's all!" I laughed, rubbing my hand through my hair. 

Yamato looked behind me, and I turned around to see Sora followed by Taichi. "C'mon Sora! Talk to me! Tell me why you said you didn't want to go get something to eat afterwards!"

"Taichi, I told you why...," she said in an exhausted tone. I could tell Taichi was pained from her words and her reason. "I'm good at soccer! What else do you want?!" he wailed.

Yamato didn't smile as they approached closer. Takeru looked over at Yamato. "Brother, you don't have to go along with it...I know you don't feel the same."

"I just don't want to hurt her too much...you know, it's difficult to turn a girl down and let her know there's someone else..."

My heart started to pick up the pace. What if that person was me? No way...could it be me? There was a possibility. I mean, lately, he had been different towards me...it seemed like it was more than just friends. "Hey Sora and Taichi!" I said happily. I think I was being over confident...

Sora walked up to Yamato and took his arm. He looked at her and smiled. I felt my heart break again...he was giving her an adoring look, which I could tell was also tearing Taichi apart just as bad.

_Blue Eyes Blue,_

_How I wanted to let you know,_

_That what I felt inside my heart,_

_Was as pure as crystal white snow._

I reached a hand out towards him. "Yamato, wait...," I whispered. Apparently, he heard me since he came to a sudden halt and faced me. "What is it?"

"I...I...good luck tonight," I blurted. I really wanted to tell him that I loved him, that I cared for him. But I chickened out and couldn't. Sora just looked at me, then squeezed Yamato's arm tighter and tugged some. "Yamato, this is important..."

Yamato tore his gaze from me and looked back at her. "Oh, I'm sorry..."

"Hey Yamato!" a voice shouted from across the street. We all looked and saw that one of the band members was over there. "I need you to help me get this crap over across the street!"

"You were supposed to bring that earlier!" he shouted back, annoyed greatly. 

"I know, but I told you, we had to get new heads for the drums and replace the strings on the two guitars!"

Yamato rolled his eyes. "Hey, head on inside and get your seats. I'll see you after the concert, ok?" Sora nodded and Taichi grumbled something. "What was that, Yagami?"

"Nothing," Taichi muttered and walked over to him. "Sora's after you...you know that?"

"I figured that out since she's been hanging out with me a lot more often than usual," he whispered back to him.

Taichi nodded. "Just letting you know...that I'm still trying to get her to go out with me."

"I wish you the best of luck. I'm afraid she's gonna ask me tonight...but I'll gently turn her down and try to encourage her to go out with you."

He grinned. "Thanks." The shook hands and Taichi slugged my shoulder. "Hey champ!"

"Hey Taichi!" I smiled, again running my hand through my hair. 

"Let's go grab some seats before they're taken!" Taichi said, grabbing my arm and running inside.

"Bye Koushiro! See you after the concert!" Yamato called after me. I waved and smiled widely. 

***

It had been almost fifteen minutes when something odd happened. I felt uncomfortable, like something was going wrong, when I heard a screech of tires from outside. Then I heard loud shrieks from outside and that's when I jumped up from my seat, which our other friends jumped up right after me and we all ran outside. What greeted us was something I really didn't want to see. A car was over in a ditch, and there were shattered pieces of a drum set, and then, I saw Yamato sprawled out on the road, covered in blood.

"YAMATO!!!!" we all screamed, running over to his aide. I knelt down by his head, crying. "Don't die! Please, say something!"

He didn't, and I looked at him hopelessly. The only calm person was Jou, who whipped his cell phone out and dialed for an ambulance. "And quick, Shin, his life depends on it." After he hung up, he squeezed one of my shoulders. "It'll be ok..."

I nodded, wiping my eyes and sniffing. This was the last thing I wanted to happen or to see. I was falling apart in front of everybody. Sora was bawling all right--right on Taichi's shoulder. If Taichi wasn't in a frenzy, he would've died happy. It seemed like hours before the ambulance came, but it was actually about five minutes. 

I was in such a daze that Takeru had to help me stand. I was surprised at how he was able to move and I wasn't. I felt like it was the end of the world, and I couldn't stop crying. Seeing them lift him onto the stretcher and hearing him moan painfully made me cry even harder. Takeru tightened his grip around me and started crying on my shoulder. "It'll be ok, right?" he sobbed.

I couldn't tear him anymore...I was torn and devestated, but this was Yamato's brother. Just as I was about to tell him it would be, he let me go as Hikari tried to comfort him, whispering soothing words into his ear. Jou suddenly grabbed my arm. "Are you coming?"

Without waiting for my response, he dragged me into the back of the ambulance and closed the doors. "Go!" he shouted to the driver and we were off. 

I touched his face gently with my fingers, still crying, but this time, a little more controlled. Jou took a wet rag and started cleaning his face off. "He looks pretty bad...he'll need some stitches to take care of some of these cuts."

"Is it that bad...?" I asked quietly, choking back my sobs. I knew it was, so why was I asking? Probably to reassure myself that this wasn't a dream. As I felt his blood run down his cheek and touch my fingers, I lost it. Throwing myself on top of him, I broke out in terrible wracking sobs that overtook my body. "Yamato, I don't want you to die! Don't die!"

Jou was staring at me with sympathy, and touched my hand that was laying my head on Yamato's chest. "It's ok...please, don't panic or worry. I'll make sure he'll be ok."

The paramedics started working on Yamato, and Jou took this time to comfort me. I remember I fell asleep in his arms as we drove to the hospital. When I woke up, Jou walked into the room, smiling down at me. "Hey, you feel better?"

Rubbing my eyes, I sat up and looked at him. "Where are we?"

"You're in Shin's personal office. Bed provided and all. Since I know you're going to ask, yes, Yamato is ok. He's on a breathing machine just to insure his lungs don't fail yet. We stitched him up and he should wake up pretty soon. It's been quite awhile since we arrived."

"What time is it? Does my mom know where I am? Where's everyone else?" I asked, flooding him with a thousand questions.

He threw his hands up. "Wait! Ok, it's past midnight, yes, your mom knows, and everyone is in the waiting room taking a nap or snacking."

"Oh...ok," I said quietly, sliding out of bed and putting the slippers on that lay next to the bed. I felt weary and tired, but I suppose it was because I was tired from crying and I was pretty hungry. He grabbed hold of my arm and helped me stand, and gently led me out to the waiting room.

Taichi looked over at me as he held a sleeping Sora in his arms. He smiled faintly and then directed his attention back to Sora, brushing the loosely fallen hair out of her face. Takeru was sipping coffee, which Jou would've told him that it was unhealthy for an eleven year old to drink coffee, but he knew Takeru was in such a depressed state that he kept his mouth shut. Hikari was rubbing his back and whispering comforting words to him, and Mimi quickly jumped up to greet us as we came down the hall. "Oh, Koushiro, are you ok?!"

"Mimi, what are you doing here?!" Jou asked, apparently very startled. "Miyako brought me here by taking me through the gates in the Digital World. Oh, I'm so sorry about Yamato!"

I just looked down. "Can I see him?"

Jou looked at Mimi. "Go into the room and ask Shin..." She nodded and quickly went into the room and came back out a couple minutes later. She winked, giving us the cue that we could come in. I practically dragged Jou to the room, which he stared wide-eyed at me from my sudden action and strength.

I ran into the room, and saw the horror. Yamato was connected to machines and other medical equipment that I didn't even plan to see him on. My hands flew to my face and I wailed,"Oh no! He's dying!"

"Don't worry! His body is weak and we need this to keep him alive until he can recover," Shin cried, waving a hand. "But...he looks so dead!" I complained.

Jou patted my shoulder. "Look, Shin knows what to do, so don't fret."

My only consolation was to believe in their words...if I didn't, I would certainly fall apart before their eyes. Jou guided me to the side of the bed and showed me Yamato's face. "See? He's sleeping peacefully."

Seeing those stitched made me cringe. How could he be sleeping peacefully when he wasn't even in a state of peace? He looked like a body dug out from a grave who had been terribly mangled. But I didn't say anything and nodded, my throat tightening and my hands making their way to his. "You'll be ok...I'm here Yamato, I'll make sure you'll be ok."

As if my words hit him like magic, his eyes fluttered open ever so slowly, and his eyes moved to meet mine. They were so cold...glassy, like he was on the verge of tears or the glassy eyes of one who is high on some drug. But they held some emotion...one that pained me so badly and I realized that there was the chance he wouldn't make it.

_Blue Eyes Blue,_

_How you suddenly faded away,_

_The loneliness you left behind,_

_Left me speechless you could say._

His mouth moved to say my name, but only a harsh whisper came out. I shook my head to let him know that he didn't need to say anything. "It's ok. As long as you know I'm here, it'll be all right."

He smiled at me and squeezed both hands in his. I blushed a little and smiled back at him. "Thank you," he whispered coarsely, and shut his eyes again. He fell into another deep sleep, and I stood there, watching his face as he did sleep peacefully. "I think with you here, he feels like he's in good hands," Mimi commented, smiling. Jou nodded and placed an arm around Mimi's shoulders. They stood there, gazing at each other for a few minutes, then left quietly, followed by Shin.

"Stay as long as you like," Shin answered my unasked question, and quietly shut the door behind. I watched it close, and then looked back at Yamato. I bent over closer to him, to be closer to him than ever. What a mistake that was, for he opened his eyes at that exact moment. "What are you doing?" he asked.

My head shot up and I looked at him, my face burning. "Don't scare me like that!" My hands were still locked in his, and he didn't even make an attempt to release them.

"Sorry. I didn't want this to happen..."

"What?"

"Tonight...and to see you so down like that. How's Takeru doing?"

"He's scared...and depressed. I can get him...," I began, until he stopped me by shaking his head. "Why?"

"I want to spend some time here with you."

That shocked me. He wanted to spend time with me? Then, he started sniffing, and before I knew what was happening, he pulled me incredibly close to him and started crying on me, burying his head in my shoulder. I didn't know what to do at that moment but listen to him cry and then start babbling. "Why did it have to happen...? Why was I so stupid?"

"What are you talking about? It's not your fault that you were hit..."

"But I'm the one who didn't think about anything when I ran out in the middle of the street..."

"What happened...?" 

He took a deep breath and continued to talk into my shoulder. "When I saw the car coming why our drummer was carrying his drumset across the street, I didn't yell to tell him to move out of the way...instead, I ran out in the middle of the road in the car's path and pushed him to safety..."

"It's nothing to regret, is it? You saved your band member...you sacrificed yourself to save him. You'll be a hero!"

"No, I won't."

I looked at him, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"How can you be a hero if you're dead...," he whispered, then began to cry again. "The doctors are wrong. I'm not going to survive. You have that instict to tell you if you will or not...and mine knows I won't."

Now I bursted into tears. This caught him off guard and he pulled me from him, wiping my tears. Still, they would appear in streams right after he wiped them off. "Koushiro, why are you crying...? You're not just crying, but sobbing. Stop that..."

"You don't get it, do you?" I whimpered. From my blurry eyes, I could see him nodding. "I do get it...and Koushiro, this is the reason why I regret my action the most...because I just blew my chance with you. That's why I was going to tell Sora there was someone else...Koushiro, that person is you."

That burst my bubble. I tried to restrain my tears, but they came out in a flood. That's when he took me in his arms and held me tightly. "It's ok...it's ok....," he whispered softly in my ear. I bawled on his chest. "It's not fair!" I cried.

I could hear that his breaths were getting shorter and I started to panic. "Don't go yet...please, just stay a little longer!" I pleaded. He lifted me head up with his weak hands and smiled faintly at me. "We all must go...one day...I'll wait for you..." And with that, his kissed me lightly on the lips and shut his eyes, his hands taking mine gently. "I love you...," he whispered one last time, and then, silence. The heart monitor let out the noise I didn't want to hear, and there was a rush of nurses into the room and Shin popped in behind. 

"Revive him!" a nurse shouted.

"No!" I cried suddenly. They all looked at me in shock. "He wanted to go...he didn't want to bear the pain anymore...please, don't bring him back."

Shin stood there in silence and nodded, obeying my request. "Time of death 7:23 PM," he called out. I looked at Yamato's now peaceful face, and thought of all his dreams that were now crushed.

_Blue Eyes Blue,_

_How you loved to sing,_

_Dancing while taking me to worlds,_

_Worlds I could never dream._

"You have to leave...," Jou said gently to me as he touched my shoulder.

I stood there by the bedside, still grasping Yamato's hands in mine, not wanting to leave. I felt that if I let his hands go, he'd drift off away from me...but he already had. The minute he passed was the minute he had left me. I saw Takeru standing on the other side of the bed, unsure of what to do next. He couldn't keep his eyes off his brother and I felt terrible that he had to under go this. I slowly nodded. If I couldn't build up the courage to leave, how would it help Takeru? "Let's go Takeru," I said.

He just nodded and took Hikari's hand as they started to leave. Jou squeezed my shoulder gently in a friendly manner and said he was sorry and left with Mimi. Taichi and Sora stayed in the room waiting for me. Sora's eyes were blood shot and Taichi's weren't any better. Sora wiped her eyes. "Just when I was going to ask Yamato out...," she blurted. Taichi didn't do anything but stand there with his arm around her shoulder. "Let's go...if I look at him any more, I'll break down again," Sora begged, tugging on Taichi's arm.

I stayed while they headed out, and touched Yamato's face once more. "I love you, too, Yamato."

***

Yamato's funeral was planned, and that day, it rained. However, those four days before his funeral proved just how depressing I could be. I stayed up all night and day, doing nothing but sleeping, eating, or surfing for no reason on the internet. My parents started to worry about me and thought about taking me to the doctor to seek professional help, but I told them I was ok. What a lie that was. I wasn't ok. I cried day in and out, thinking about nothing other than Yamato and his death that didn't have to happen.

"Life's not fair...," I weeped as I looked out the window as the sky cried with me. The sky seemed to be crying over Yamato as well. I felt so empty inside...like something was really missing. I knew what it was...I never even told my parents just how I felt about Yamato other than saying he was my friend.

_Blue Eyes Blue,_

_How I miss you so,_

_The radiant light is no more,_

_The light we all used to know._

I walked to the funeral home in the rain, using the umbrella Yamato bought for me one day when it was raining worse than this so that I wouldn't catch cold. If I had known that he felt the same...if I had even noticed the signals sooner, maybe things would've been different, and he would still be alive. My eyes started to burn and sting, and I refused to cry just yet. It was difficult, though, to walk the distance without a few tears slipping from my eyes.

When I arrived, I saw that there was quite a lot of people there. I wiped my eyes and made my way inside. There I saw Sora still hanging onto Taichi. I hoped she would soon come to realize he loved her...before it was too late. I didn't want to see anything bad happen to either of them like what just happened to Yamato. 

Jou and Mimi were standing very close to each other, their hands holding the others as they said words to each other to make the other feel better. I could tell they both had been crying a lot, for their eyes were red and puffy. I knew they tried hard to keep me believing that Yamato was ok and to keep a cool front so as they would know how to keep me calm during my crisis. I knew they had been crying for the past few days and even today. I felt guilty for believing that I was the only one suffering. I never took the time to think about how it hurt them while I was so busy worrying about myself.

Where Takeru and Hikari were, I had no idea, but I knew they were present because Daisuke looked a little upset, though I knew he felt bad for Takeru. Miyako was over somewhere crying like crazy while Ken tried to comfort her, and Iori was standing beside Daisuke, silent as always.

I felt like my legs would give out from under me. For those four days, I didn't have a bite to eat. I did the second night, thinking that the nausea I had the first was gone, but the minute I took a bite out of that rice cake, I had to make a fast trip to the bathroom to hurl. I still fill unsure if I should get anything to eat.

"You want something to eat?" 

I turned around to see Shin behind me. "You look like you haven't eaten in days. Here, take this." He handed a bag of food to me, and even though I refused, he made me take it. "Jou and Mimi have been talking about you all the time and how you probably weren't eating good so they bought you all the food. They were really worried about you, especially since you took Yamato's death so badly..."

My heart felt like it had just sank even deeper into the ocean, maybe even deeper than the Titantic. Again, negative effects were being placed on me. I didn't want to worry anyone...I was probably worrying them more than Takeru was worrying others. Being the idiot that I am, I burst into tears and got everyone's attention. Shin placed an arm around my shoulder and led me to the restroom.

"Don't cry...I'm surprised you even have any tears left," Shin said as he wetted a paper towel and wiped my face. "We're all sad and I know you and Takeru are hurting the worst...but try to understand, it was for his own good, remember? You said he wanted that, and you should be happy for him. You made him go happy...didn't you see the beautiful smile that was on his face?"

Sadly, I didn't notice it because I was too busy drowning myself in my own sorrows. I did want him to be happy, and if him losing his life at that time when I held him was what he wanted, I was glad. But how could I be when I had just finally confessed to him and vice versa, and then him leave my life? It hurt...hurt so much that I couldn't bear it. "I didn't see it...but if he was happy, I'll believe it."

"Good." He finished wiping my cheeks and stood straight up. I finally realized just how tall he really was. "Let's get this over with. I'm sure you would like to see him one last time, too."

_Blue Eyes Blue,_

_How you touched my heart,_

_The life we shared,_

_Will never break apart._

I was the last to stand there in the pouring rain. I remained there, standing by Yamato's headstone, talking about all the times we had shared and the memories he left me and the dreams I know will never perish just because he was gone. "Life's hard, and so is death, but I suppose that you were supposed to leave our world early for a special purpose...you'll always be with me."

I set the roses that I had in my arms in front of the headstone and stood up, wiping the tears that fell silently. "Yamato, I love you...with all my heart. Please...wait for me, and I'll wait for you. Until we meet again, sayonara."

Turning, I walked slowly away, carrying the umbrella across my chest instead of using it, to know he was close by and that even just that short period of time, I knew that somehow, I would manage to go on as long as I carried him here in my heart. And I'll always remember those eyes that were always sparkling that beautiful cerulean blue.

_Blue Eyes Blue,_

_How I cry for you,_

_Though you may be gone, now and forever,_

_I'll always remember the eyes that were so Blue._


End file.
